1929–30 Polska Liga Hokejowa season
The 1929-30 Polska Liga Hokejowa season was the fourth season of the Polska Liga Hokejowa, the top level of ice hockey in Poland. Eight teams participated in the final tournament (held in Krynica), and AZS Warszawa won the championship. Kraków Championship ;Klass A ;Table Cracovia advanced to national championship. ;Klass B *'Legia Krakow' - Sokol Krakow II 4:0 *'Wawel Krakow' - Makkabi Krakow II 2:0 Lwow Championship ;Unclear if Championship matches *'LTL Lwow' - Czarni Lwow 5:2 (3:0, 1:0, 1:2) *'LTL Lwow' - Lwowianka 4:2 (3:2, 1:0, 0:0) *'Lwowianka' - Hasmonea Lwow 5:0 (2:0, 2:0, 1:0) *'LTL Lwow' - Czarni Lwow 3:1 (1:1, 1:0, 1:0) *'LTL Lwow' - Lechia Lwow 1:0 *'Czarni Lwow' - Lwowianka 6:0 *'LTL Lwow' - Hasmonea Lwow 10:0 (4:0, 5:0, 1:0) *'LTL Lwow II' - Hasmonea Lwow 1:0 ;Klass A *'Pogon Lwow' - LTL Lwow 2:0 (1:0, 0:0, 1:0) *'LTL Lwow' - Czarni Lwow 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) *Pogon Lwow - Lechia Lwow 0:0 *'Pogon Lwow' - Czarni Lwow 1:0 Pogon and Czarni advanced to national championship. ;Klass B Teams: Lwowianka, Hasmonea Lwow, Ukraina Lwow, Pogon Lwow II, Lechia Lwow II, Czarni Lwow II. *'Pogon Lwow II' - Czarni Lwow II 2:1 *'Ukraina Lwow' - Pogon Lwow II 1:0 *'Pogon Lwow II' - Lwowianka 2:0 *'Czarni Lwow II' - Lechia Lwow II 2:0 *'Ukraina Lwow' - Lechia Lwow II 3:2 *'Hasmonea Lwow' - Lwowianka 5:0 Pomeranian Championship ;Klass A Winner: TKS Torun ;Klass B *'Polonia Bydgoszcz II' - BTW Bydgoszcz 6:1 Poznan Championship This was the first season of the championship. *'AZS Poznan' - Lechia Poznan 2:0 ;Klass A Teams: AZS Poznan, Warta Poznan. *'Warta Poznan' - AZS Poznan 1:0 *'Warta Poznan' - AZS Poznan 1:0 *'AZS Poznan' - Warta Poznan 3:1 (1:1, 0:0, 2:0) *'AZS Poznan' - Warta Poznan 2:1 (0:0, 1:0, 1:1) *'Warta Poznan' - AZS Poznan 3:1 4 OT (0:0, 0:0, 0:0, 0:0, 0:1, 1:0, 1:0) Warta Poznan advanced to national championship. ;Klass B Teams: Lechia Poznan, Stella Gniezno *'Lechia Poznan' - Stella Gniezno 2:0 Warsaw Championship *'AZS Warszawa III' - Polonia/Szkoly Warszawa comb. 3:1 (0:0, 1:1, 2:0) *'AZS Warszawa' - Skra Warszawa 11:0 (4:0, 3:0, 4:0) *AZS Warszawa II - Polonia Warszawa 0:0 *'Polonia Warszawa II' - Marymont Warszawa 10:2 *'AZS Warszawa II' - Legia Warszawa II 1:0 *'Skra Warszawa' - AZS Warszawa III 3:0 *'Legia Warszawa' - Legia Warszawa II 18:8 - noted as being "record goal total" *'WTL Warszawa' - Nadwislanka 5:1 *'Legia Warszawa II' - Nadwislanka 2:0 (2:0, 0:0, 0:0) *'AZS Warszawa' - WTL Warszawa 5:0 walkover - only four players appeared for WTL, so game was not contested *'Legia Warszawa' - WTL Warszawa 3:0 *'Skra Warszawa' - Polonia Warszawa II 2:0 *'AZS Warszawa II' - Nadwislanka 8:0 ;Klass A Teams: AZS Warszawa, Legia Warszawa, Polonia Warszawa. Legia and Polonia advanced to the national championship; AZS qualified directly for the final round. ;Klass B Teams: Skra Warszawa, WTL Warszawa, KS Warszawianka, Marymont Warszawa, Union Lodz, LKS Lodz. *'Marymont Warszawa' - Skra Warszawa 2:1 (2:0, 0:0, 0:1) *'LKS Lodz' - Union Lodz 5:2 (0:1, 1:1, 4:0) Wilno Championship ;Friendly matches *1/26: AZS Vilnius - PKS Vilnius 13:1 (2:0, 5:1, 6:2) *2/9: AZS Vilnius - Polie. kl. sort. 9:0 *2/16: PKS Vilnius - Ognisko Vilnius 8:1 ;Klass A *'AZS Vilnius' - Pogon Vilnius - walkover (Pogon withdrew) ;Klass B *'Ognisko Vilnius' - PKS Vilnius 2:0 (1:0, 0:0, 1:0) Zakopane Tournament *'Makabi Krakow' - Wisla Krakow 3:1 (0:1, 1:0, 2:0) *'KS Cracovia' - KTH Krynica 3:0 (0:0, 2:0, 1:0) *'KTH Krynica' - Wisla Krakow 3:1 (2:0, 1:1, 0:0) *'KS Cracovia' - Makabi Krakow 3:2 (0:0, 1:2, 2:0) *'Wisla Krakow' - KS Cracovia 2:1 (0:1, 0:0, 2:0) *KTH Krynica - Makabi Krakow 0:0 Cracovia won. National Championship First round Group A *Polonia Warszawa - Warta Poznan 2:2 (1:0, 0:2, 1:0) *'Pogon Lwow' - AZS Vilnius 3:0 (0:0, 1:0, 2:0) *'Pogon Lwow' - Warta Poznan 2:1 (1:0, 0:0, 1:1) *'AZS Vilnius' - Polonia Warszawa 2:1 (1:0, 0:0, 1:1) *'AZS Vilnius' - Warta Poznan 1:0 (0:0, 1:0, 0:0) *'Pogon Lwow' - Polonia Warszawa 2:0 (1:0, 0:0, 1:0) Group B *'Legia Warszawa' - TKS Torun 4:2 (0:1, 1:1, 3:0) *'Czarni Lwow' - KS Cracovia 6:0 (3:0, 1:0, 2:0) *'Legia Warszawa' - KS Cracovia 5:0 *'Czarni Lwow' - TKS Torun 1:0 (0:0, 0:0, 1:0) *'TKS Torun' - KS Cracovia 4:1 (4:1, 0:0, 0:0) *Czarni Lwow - Legia Warszawa 0:0 ;Tiebreaker *'Legia Warszawa' - Pogon Lwow 4:2 OT (1:0, 1:1, 0:1, 2:0) Final round ;Scores ;Table 4th place game * Czarni Lwów - AZS Vilnius 1:0 (0:0, 1:0, 0:0) Other games *'LKS Lodz' - Lodz Representative Team 9:0 (2:0, 2:0, 5:0) *'LKS Lodz' - Lodz Representative Team 7:1 (3:0, 1:0, 3:1) *'Kresy Tarnopol' - 54 p.p. 3:0 (0:0, 3:0) *2/21: Pogon Lwow - TKS Torun 3:0 *~2/26: Polonia Warszawa - KTH Krynica 1:1 (0:1, 1:0, 0:0) Images Prz 1-22-30.png|An image from the January 22 edition of Przeglad Sportowy. Prz 2-19-30.png|Details on the Warsaw Championship Klass B from the February 19 edition. Prz 2-19-30-2.png|Details on the Warta-AZS Poznan match, also from Feb. 19 issue. Prz 2-22-30.png|An image from the February 22 edition. Prz 2-22-30-2.png|Another image from the February 22 edition. Prz 2-26-30.png|An image from the February 26 edition. Prz 2-26-30-2.png|" Prz 2-26-30-3.png|" Prz 3-1-30.png|An image from the March 1 edition. Prz 3-1-30-2.png|" Prz 3-5-30.png|Details on the Lwow Championship from the March 5 edition. Kurjer 1-26-30.png|An image from the January 26 edition of the Kurjer Wilenski. Kurjer 1-28-30.png|An image from the January 28 edition of the Kurjer Wilenski. Kurjer 2-11-30.png|An image from the February 11 edition of the Kurjer Wilenski. External links * Season on hockeyarchives.info Sources *''Kacik Statystyka'' *''Przeglad Sportowy'' *''Kurjer Wilenski'' Category:1929 in ice hockey Category:1930 in ice hockey